Otani Masae
|image = Ohtani_Nov2013.jpg |imagewidth = 240px |nickname = Masao, Maashii, Otani Masae aka Himawari |birthdate = |birthplace = Miyazaki, Japan (raised in Muroran, Hokkaido) |genre = Japanese Pop |occupation = Singer |active = 2000-present |acts = Melon Kinenbi, 10-nin Matsuri, Sexy 8, 7AIR, H.P. All Stars |group = Melon Kinenbi |zodiac = |bloodtype = O |height = 160cm |blog = http://ameblo.jp/masae-otani/ |twitter = http://twitter.com/OTANI_MASAE}} (大谷雅恵) is a Japanese pop singer, currently working as a soloist under the name Otani Masae aka Himawari and as a member of the Korean pop cover group 4C Crew under the name MELODY. She is a former member of the Hello! Project group Melon Kinenbi. She was well known for dying her hair many different colors while in Hello! Project. In addition to her activities as a solo artist and member of 4C Crew, she is also working as the instructor, in both vocals and dance, for the idol-themed café . Biography 1999 Otani was recruited from the Second Morning Musume and Heike Michiyo Protegee Audition in 1999. Along with Saito Hitomi, Murata Megumi, and Shibata Ayumi, who all then became the group Melon Kinebi. 2006 In September 2006, Otani had landed a small part in the movie Sukeban Deka Codename Asamiya Saki, starring other H!P members Matsuura Aya and Ishikawa Rika. 2009 In 2009, Otani graduated with the rest of the Elder Club from Hello! Project, along with all the other Melon Kinenbi members. From August 5-9, she appeared in the stage play "Sukoshi Hanarete, Soko ni Ite" alongside fellow Melon Kinenbi member Shibata Ayumi.Official Gekijyo Page 2010 In May of 2010, Melon Kinenbi disbanded and she decided to leave Up Front Agency. Having the goal of eventually performing her own music. She has yet to sign to a new agency. In December, the former idol will be performing at the IVY HALL in Shibuya for a special event called “X’mas CHAPEL LIVE & SWEETS PARTY.” Currently she plans to begin her transition to a theater actress and will be in some productions next spring. Otani also recently teamed up with another Melon Kinenbi member, Shibata Ayumi, to make the mail order only photo book, “YOU&I.” The book contains original songs made by Shibata herself, and even came packaged with a CD recording of “YOU&I.” The book is available through the official fan club site which also offers posters, clear files, and a cell phone strap. 2011 In 2011, Otani has so far released two digital singles for cellphone only download via the site mero.jp and will release both of those songs on CD. Her debut song “Killing My Caddy” was put out in extremely limited distribution in August, but will be coming out officially on January 12th. It will be followed up with her second release, “ENDLESS LOVE,” on February 9th. Profile *'Name': Otani Masae (大谷雅恵) *'Nicknames:' Masao, Maashii *''Stage Names:' Otani Masae aka Himawari *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': Miyazaki, Miyazaki Prefecture, Japan (raised in Muroran, Hokkaido) *'Blood type': O *'Height': 160cm *'Hobbies:' Enjoying music *'Favorite colors:' Garish colors *'Favorite flowers:' Cockscomb *'Favorite season:' Summer *'Favorite saying:' "Dream + effort = reality" *'Favorite food:' Raw food, Tuna *'Disliked food:' Sweet and sour food *'Favorite songs:' Kiseki no Hana, Endless Youth, Judas *'Looks up to:' Beyonce Knowles, Lady Gaga *'Hello! Project groups': **Melon Kinenbi (2000–2010) **Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) *'Shuffle units''': **2001: 10-nin Matsuri **2002: Sexy 8 **2003: 7AIR **2004: H.P. All Stars Discography Albums ;Mini album *2015.04.19 33 Singles *2011.01.12 KILLING MY CADDY *2011.02.09 ENDLESS LOVE *2011.04.06 BANGIN' *2012.04.28 JUMP!!!!! *2012.06.30 MUSIC *2013.02.25 BOY'S *2014.02.25 CALL ME POP ;Split Single *2014.10.10 my love (with Natural Born) Solo Songs *2007.12.12 6gatsu no Sunshine (6月のサンシャイン) Singles Featured In Melon Kinenbi *Amai Anata no Aji *Kokuhaku Kinenbi *Denwa Matteimasu *This is Unmei *Saa! Koibito ni Narou *Natsu no Yoru wa Danger! *Kousui *Akai Freesia *Chance of LOVE *MI DA RA Matenrou *Kawaii Kare *Namida no Taiyou *Champagne no Koi *Nikutai wa Shoujiki na EROS *Unforgettable *Onegai Miwaku no Target ~Mango-pudding Mix~ *Charisma, Kirei *Onegai Miwaku no Target (Indie) *DON'T SAY GOOD-BYE (Indie) *Pinchi wa Chance - Baka ni Narou ze! (Indie) *sweet suicide summer story (Indie) *Seishun-on-the-Road (Indie) *Melon Tea (Indie) 10nin Matsuri *Dancing! Natsu Matsuri Sexy 8 *Shiawase Desu ka? 7AIR *Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Works Theater *2006 Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~ *2009 Sukoshi Hanarete, Soko ni Ite (すこし離れて、そこに居て) *2010.03.07-22 Melon Kinenbi Monogatari ~DECADE OF MELON KINEN-BI~ *2010.09.01-05 Kizame, Waga Hada ni Kimi no Ibuki wo Movies *2006 Sukeban Deka Codename Asamiya Saki (スケバン刑事　コードネーム＝麻宮サキ) Trivia *She said in a 2004 interview that the person she respects the most is Beyonce Knowles. In her blog, she says that she respects Lady Gaga. *She was one of the MCs for the Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen June 2009 ~Nakano STEP!~. *After leaving Up Front in 2010 she started to work part time at a cafe while working toward her new goals. *She is known for frequently changing her hair colour as seen throughout the various singles, albums and performances of Melon Kinenbi. *Only one of her singles, ENDLESS LOVE, has a music video. *She often dyes her own hair. *Her motto is "Dream+Effort=Reality" *Her favorite food is tuna. *Her favorite place is New York. *She wants to get married. *Her favorite song is "Judas" by Lady Gaga. *Her favorite artists are P!nk and Lady Gaga. *She appeared as a special guest at Shimizu Saki's 22nd birthday event to give a surprise birthday message to Saki. External Links *Official Blog *Official Twitter Category:Otani Masae Category:1982 Births Category:Melon Kinenbi Category:Hello! Project Akagumi Category:10nin Matsuri Category:Sexy 8 Category:7AIR Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Elder Club Category:1999 Additions Category:Blood Type O Category:2009 Departures Category:February Births Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Soloists Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Pisces Category:Members from Miyazaki Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:AKIHABARA Backstage pass